


No one could look as good as you

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Bottom Harry Potter, Community: dracotops_harry, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Dress-Wearing Harry Potter, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, relaxing at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry wants to be pretty sometimes
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ART by DIG [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95
Collections: Draco tops Harry 2020





	No one could look as good as you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsherlocked/gifts).



> Title is from _Pretty Woman_. Prompt by [itsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsherlocked) (ao3). So I finished this while watching Series One of _The Witcher_ so any similarities are totally coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr](https://digtheshipper.tumblr.com/post/616114801921474560) ♥


End file.
